


BELLA

by LiliMane



Series: 7 Days of Words, Words, Words [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SkamFicWeek, fluff fluff fluff, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane
Summary: ❁❁❁ SkamFicWeek | Day 2 - Bed Sharing ❁❁❁"I don’t think you’re a kitten expert, Even, so you shouldn’t be running your mouth in regards to kitten issues with such confidence."





	BELLA

“We’re gonna squash her.”

“No, we’re not.”

“She’s so tiny and fragile, we’re totally going to squash her.”

“It’s going to be fine.”

“Even.”

“Isak.”

“Ugh.”

“Look, let me take her for a minute.” Even reaches out and takes a small ball of fur from his boyfriend’s hands. The kitten opens her eyes slightly, and after receiving a small peck on the nose from Even, she climbs onto his shoulder and curls into a ball. “See? She’s a survivor. She’s already climbing giants.”

Isak rolls his eyes, even though he has a huge smile plastered all over his face while watching Even. “That’s the problem, Ev. If she already knows how to climb stuff, she can climb the bed when we’re asleep, lay next to us and then, in the morning, we’re waking up in the pool of kitten blood.”

“God, Isak!” Even laughs so hard that the kitten loses her balance on Even’s shoulder and Isak takes her into his hands again. “Your imagination amazes me.”

“ _You_ amaze _me_.” Isak spits back, as if it’s an insult. Even loves it when Isak gets defensive and speaks without thinking. It always feels like he gets to see the truest form of him. And if his truest form says he amazes him, well, then Even can’t exactly complain, can he?

“I mean, I know I throw my hands  a lot in my sleep. Anything could happen.” Isak continues.

“Okay. Then we’ll just move her little corner into the bathroom and close the door.”

“What the fuck, Even? What if she gets cold, or scared, or has, like, a kitten nightmare and she’ll want to sleep with us but the doors are closed? She’s gonna die of fear and loneliness and we’re gonna walk into the bathroom in the morning and find her there. What the fuck?!”

“God, you’re so dramatic. People take care of kittens all the time and the cats don’t end up dead. Often. And if they do, it’s certainly not because they were locked in the bathroom for a night or two.”

“I don’t think you’re a kitten expert, Even, so you shouldn’t be running your mouth in regards to kitten issues with such confidence.”

“Kitten issues? I didn’t think we’d ever have to worry about those.” Even looks fondly at his boyfriend who is gently petting the kitten in his hands. Even strokes Isak’s hair and kisses his forehead. “You better be thinking about the solution, though, Even.” Isak mumbles to the kitten and smiles.

“Well, I don’t think it’s that complicated, really. I usually find you in the morning in the same position I see you when we go to sleep, and my arm does not reminding of that.”

Isak hums contentedly, like he’s proud of putting Even’s arm in pain each night. “You do make for a comfortable pillow.”

“Thank you, baby. Glad to be of service.” Even continues to lazily stroke Isak’s hair. “So, if she won’t be willing to sleep in her bed, we’ll just put her on the other side of my arm and hope she’s not going to wander around a lot.” Isak opens his mouth to say something, but Even continues, “And, yes, your hands do have the tendency to wander during the night, but, let’s be honest, they mostly wander south.” Isak bites his lip and smiles. “So, if she’s sleeping, like, right below my face or on my other arm, we should be safe. And she should be, too.”

Somebody rings the doorbell and Even gets up to get the door. “Who’s that?” Isak asks and furrows his brows. Who dares disturb his perfect quiet evening filled with affection and loving banter? “Uh, probably Magnus.” Isak rolls his eyes. “Ugh. Figures. He probably has some sort of cat radar or something.” “I told him she was arriving today.” Even says.

Magnus comes through the door and almost immediately falls down on their bed. “She’s co cute?! Can I hold her?” Isak looks at him suspiciously. “I don’t know, Mags.” “Come on. I know how to handle kittens.” “I bet you do.” Isak mumbles while handing him the newest addition to their little family. Magnus tucks her into his arms and she immediately starts purring. Isak is deeply offended by that. “What the…? She never did that with us? Did she just learn how to purr? Even?”

Even just stares at Magnus affectionately and shrugs. “Who knows? But it’s good to know we’ve found a perfect cat-sitter.”

“Ugh. This is favoritism.”

“Well, you’re still my favorite person, so don’t worry.” Even kisses Isak’s cheek. “Well, I better be.” Isak kisses Even’s lips and touches his neck, then slides his hand to his boyfriend’s collarbone. “Woah, don’t get in full Evak mode in front of the kitten.”

The door buzzes again. “If you think this is us in our full mode, then you really think our love is tame.” Even manages to say and attempt-wink on his way to the door. Isak doesn’t even mind the comments. He’s in an exceptionally good mood today.

At least, until a camera is up in his face after Mikael walks through the door and starts awing at them quietly while looking for the best angle to capture the moment.

“Uh, hey Mikael.”

“Don’t mind me. I’m just a hired professional today.”

All Isak can see from behind the camera is a hand giving him a thumbs up.

“Uh, okay.”

“You can talk about anything you like. I’m going to put the X-Files theme music over this anyway.” Magnus laughs and Isak furrows his brows. “Learning from the true pro!” Mikael says pointing to Even, who just sits on the bed with a big smirk on his face. “Well, the background music in most of the movies he’s made so far has been Gabrielle, but, okay,” Isak deadpans.

“Did you think of a name yet?” Magnus asks, while petting the kitten who yawns and moves onto Isak’s lap.

“Not really. What about…Vivian? Or Princess?” Even suggests. Isak rolls his eyes.

“Okay, no offense…” Magnus starts.

“Here we go.” Says Isak.

“…But, this is, like, the gayest thing you could name your pet. Princess?” Even shakes his head and looks at Magnus disapprovingly, while Magnus continues, “I mean, what straight guy would name their pet Princess?”

“I would.” Says Mahdi, who walks into the apartment and is promptly followed by Jonas, who’s carrying a sixpack of beer. “That’s totally cool. I don’t even care if it’s a boy or a girl, if I like it, I just go with the flow.” Mahdi shrugs and sits on one of the chairs next to the table by the bed.

The guys start discussing the advantages and disadvantages of having a pet, while Isak softly pets the kitten, wrapped in Even’s arms, both of them leaned against the wall of the bed. They don’t talk, just sit next to each other, looking at the kitten and smiling softly.

“Isabell?”

“Hm?” Isak instinctively reacts to the nickname.

Even smiles fondly. “I meant, for the kitten. Isabell.”

“Oh.”

“Well, it wouldn’t work.”

“Yeah.” Isak smiles, a bit of embarrassment making its way to his voice and his cheeks.

“But, like, Belle?” Even asks.

Isak keeps looking at the kitten. “Belle. Belle.” He says, almost to himself. “Bella.” There’s a pause, so Even suspects that Isak has decided on that one.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” They smile at each other and kiss. Bella slides from Isak’s hands and walks up to the foot of the bed, curls up and closes her eyes.

Even smiles through the kiss. “See? She knows what’s up and is courteous enough to not disturb us.” Isak hums in agreement. “Unlike these guys.” Isak points to their friends.

“I want to be alone with you now.” Isak says with hooded eyes.

“I guess I’ll just have to be rude to our friends, then.”

“I guess you’ll have to be.”

Even immediately jumps off the bed and claps his hands.

“Okay guys! Party over! Bella’s tired and we have to get up early tomorrow to go to the vet. Thanks for today, really.” Even’s voice is polite, but he’s already gently pushing them out the door.

“Bella? That’s cute. Did you may-“ Magnus gets door closed right in front of his face, Bella is taken to the little corner the boys prepared for her earlier, and Even joins Isak on the bed, who welcomes him with open arms.

“Finally. I don’t have to share anymore.”

“You’re so selfish.” Even says fondly while burying his face in Isak’s neck.

“I am. But only with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope I managed to put a smile on your face :)


End file.
